Best Friends or Worst Enemies?
by WeepingDeathAngel
Summary: Robin and Starfire are finally showing there love! Starfire's past comes back to haunt her? Hope you like it, no flames this is my first fic. I have double spaced it!: sorry for all who got headaches from no double spacing..:


**Best friends or Worst Enemies:**

**TeenTitans **

Starfire woke up at 6a.m. and thought she would watch the sunrise so she

got dressed in a cute halter top and some capreese to match, then headed up

to the roof. When she got to the roof she found robin sitting on the edge of

the roof. Robin heard the door open and looked back in awe at what he saw

before him. Starfire "Is there something wrong friend robin?" robin shook his

head Robin "no there's nothing wrong star. What are you doing up so early

though?" starfire "I was going to ask you the same. May I join you?" Robin

"Sure star." She sat quietly next to him. They watched the sunrise together;

star gently laid her head on his shoulder; robin just gazed at her beauty, and

then returned his attention to the sunrise; everything was perfect. In an

alley near the edge of Jump city someone watched this whole event and took

a pipe and put a poisonous mechanical dart in it and shot it into star's ankle.

The poison went into her blood stream and she fainted, she fell off of robin's

shoulder to the floor robin noticed Robin "Starfire!" robin checked her pulse;

she still had one but she wasn't breathing. He rushed her downstairs were

everyone was eating breakfast. Robin "Cyborg, Raven star's not breathing."

They rushed her to the infirmary then laid her on the bed, after that robin

noticed the dart and pulled it out of her ankle which allowed star to be able

to breath but she was in a deep sleep, so he showed it to cyborg Robin "what

do you make of this Cyborg?" Cyborg "it looks like a mechanical dart; better

take it to the lab." Then a screen on the dart showed a dark figure in a dark

background Dark figure "Starfire meet me at the abandoned amusement park

at seven tonight without the titans or else." Then the screen went black.

Robin "we've got to make a plan, then when star wakes up we'll notify her

about the plan." About ten hours passed till star woke up from her long sleep

and when she did robin and the team explained the plan to her. They left

about a quarter after six they arrived at the park Robin "ok cyborg you take

the north, beastboy and raven you take the west, starfire and I will take the

south if you find anything call me on the communicator. Then they all split

up to their section of the park. Robin and star got to a funhouse and there

were two paths Star "robin you go that way and I shall go this way." Robin

"but star…" He was cut off by star, Star "I'll be okay robin!" Robin "okay."

Star gave him a kiss on the cheek and flew off in one direction. Robin just

stood there in astonishment then went in the other direction. In the darkness

was the figure watching then followed star. Star had never been in a

funhouse before so she was somewhat nervous. She walked and walked and

her legs got very tired and she saw a chair at the end of the hall, so she sat in

the chair, she relaxed, but then arms from the chair rapped around her wrists

and her ankles so she couldn't get up. She squirmed as much as she could but

the chair wouldn't let go of her, she then felt a cloth go in between her

mouth so she couldn't scream all she could do was mumble. Then she saw

robin at the other end of the hall she did her best to scream to get his

attention, Robin heard something and turned around Robin "Starfire what

happened?!" he started running towards her but stopped because the

platform star was on slowly lowering, he stopped and the platform stopped.

Then robin had an idea he stepped back and took a running start and jumped

the platform began to lower again when star's eyes were about at the floor

tears were streaming down her cheeks then the floor closed right as robin

landed on the ground. Robin pounded his fists into the wall will all his

anger in each hit. Then he felt something sharp in his neck and fell into

unconsciousness. Star was then chained up to a wall and robin was on a

platform unconscious over a pool of water tied up. Then star started to cry,

when all of a sudden three girls she knew from tamaran came in front of her

Figure "what, you afraid that your boyfriend will drown?" Star "friends

why do you do these things?" Figure "because you left and never returned to

us." Star then pushed a button on a bracelet she was wearing that signal

went to cyborg's mechanical arm saying S.O.S, robin's platform started to

lower and star had a strange feeling which gave her the strength to break her

chains and she ran and grabbed him before he fell. She then set him down on

solid ground and tried to wake him up, just then cyborg, beastboy, and raven

arrived and arrested the three girls and sent them to prison. Robin finally

woke up and was untied and stood next to star Robin "are you okay star?"

Star "yes I'm, are you okay?" Robin "you saved my life!" Star "yes; I

couldn't have lived without you." Robin "oh star!" They kissed each

other. THE END


End file.
